


t h e  p r i n c e

by canneloni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Bullying, Curses, Cute Severus Snape, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneloni/pseuds/canneloni
Summary: Severus Snape fue maldecido antes de nacer por Tom Riddle. Una maldición que lo condenaba a ser odiado por todo el que lo vea, incluso por su propia madre. Sólo las personas que buscan todo lo bueno de alguien, como Lily, podrían resistir temporalmente la maldición. Pero Severus, ya consciente de todo, está harto de ser odiado sin razón. Intentará buscar una forma de eliminar dicha maldición, pero al parecer sólo quién la lanzó, puede quitarla.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. ♦ one ♦

**→**

La familia Prince, tan antigua como la Black e igual de poderosa. Se remontaba a cientos de años, en las épocas de Merlín. Una familia honorable y llena de secretos. Un tío que escondía su fortuna bajo el mar por allí, una prima incestuosa por allá. Llena de maleficios, criaturas oscuras, homicidios, maldiciones de años y mucho, mucho dinero.

El matrimonio principal era entre Domitius Prince y su prima lejana, Agrippa. Tuvieron una única hija, Eileen. El hermano de Agrippa, Appius, tuvo un hijo llamado Brutus. Ambos jóvenes fueron a Hogwarts y calificaron en Slytherin. Brutus era un joven serio y de carácter recto y refinado, algo lujurioso con sus amantes. Eileen, por otro lado, era una muchacha tímida y hasta sumisa, pero feroz en el interior.

Ella, una vez, tuvo un altercado con un chico llamado Tom Riddle. Discutieron por algo, quizás una diferencia de opiniones respecto a los muggles; honestamente Eileen no lo recuerda. El slytherin mestizo se ofuscó y exclamó, en una voz siseante y aterradora: — _¡A partir de ahora y por el resto de tu vida, los hijos que tú tengas, serán odiados y maltratados por todo aquel que los vea! ¡No habrá persona en la Tierra que los ame, ni siquiera tú misma podrás!_

Eileen, en su momento, no le tomó importancia. A diferencia de Brutus, quien creyó cada palabra del supuesto maleficio, ella las tomó como parloteo vacío. No fue hasta más adelante en su vida que comprendió, que Tom Riddle jamás dice cosas a la ligera.

Cuando ella cumplió 17, su padre quiso casarla con Brutus. Eileen se negó, asqueada. Brutus para ella era un hermano, jamás lo vería como un esposo por más apuesto que fuere.

Así que, una noche, se escapó a un bar muggle. Era extraño, había hombres robustos bebiendo cerveza sobre butacas, con jóvenes mujeres de pocas ropas a sus alrededores. De pronto Eileen se sintió fuera de lugar, llevando un vestido negro tan largo. Pero a los ojos de un apuesto sujeto, ella se veía elegante y misteriosa. Este hombre de complexión grande y cabello castaño le invitó una copa. Se presentó como alguien de gran racha en los juegos de azar. La llevó a un casino, no muy grande o impresionante, pero para Eileen era el cielo en la Tierra.

Al parecer la joven Prince era un amuleto de buena suerte para el hombre, pues esa noche ganó un cheque. Le comentó emocionado a Eileen la cantidad, pero ella no entendió muy bien cuánto valía. No importaba, esa misma noche la llevó a un hotel y mantuvieron relaciones hasta el amanecer. Eileen sintió su corazón latir aventurero y mariposas en el estómago. Este sería un nuevo comienzo de una vida de ensueño, sin presiones sangrepura ni matrimonios arreglados. Viviría junto a este muggle rico (no sabía cuán rico era, pero dinero era dinero al final) y se casaría con él. Tendría una bella casa y muchos hijos hermosos. Ni su padre, ni Tom Riddle podrían interferir.

Oh, cuán equivocada estaba.

A la semana, joven e ingenua, Eileen se casó con Tobias Snape. El hombre aceptó pues, ella era una jovencita hermosa y bien dotada, inteligente y encantadora. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tampoco era como si creyera que el matrimonio fuese a durar más de un par de meses, quizá un año a lo mucho. Sería una aventura, más que nada. Apenas la conocía y era su clave para seguir ganando en sus apuestas.

Su boda fue privada, pero gastaron mucho dinero. Ninguno tenía amigos o familiares que fueran a presentar felicitaciones; la familia Snape veía esto como un capricho de su hijo menor, así que no le tomaba importancia. Compraron una casa bellísima junto a un lago, donde pasaban sus días en organizando fiestas con gente que no conocían y bebiendo, bebiendo y bebiendo todo el alcohol posible. Todo era perfecto, dinero, sexo y fiesta.

Pero, al mes de recién casados, Eileen acabó embarazada. La noticia al principio no le cayó muy bien a Tobias, pero al final lo terminó aceptando. Se creía muy joven para tener hijos tan pronto; pensó en dejar a Eileen, pero por alguna razón no encontró el coraje de hacerlo.

Compró ropa, biberones e incluso decoró la habitación de su hijo con avioncitos azules. Compró centenares de peluches y juguetes. Uno en especial, un osito de peluche blanco con patas largas y un moñito negro en el cuello.

Pasaron meses, Eileen ya no se iba de fiesta a los casinos con su marido y prefería quedarse en su casa junto al lago. A veces, en días oscuros de neblina y rocío, extrañaba a su familia. A su madre Agrippa y a su primo Brutus. Le gustaría visitarlos, pero estaba segura de que ya la habían repudiado. En especial por su padre, Domitius era un hombre demasiado severo y cruel, chapado a la antigua con la cabeza cerrada y odio en sus ojos. Agrippa, por otro lado, era una mujer mucho más comprensiva, si bien recta y reacia a dar su brazo a torcer, mucho más cariñosa.

Y Brutus, oh Brutus. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo. ¿Se habría casado con Druella Rosier al final o Cygnus Black III se la ganó? Esos dos se pasaban persiguiendo a la rubia a donde quiera que ella fuese. La chica se hacía la difícil con todo el mundo, pero con su primo y Cygnus había mostrado cierto interés travieso. Oh, ella había sido una buena amiga, aunque jamás hubiese aceptado su escapada.

La verdad es que todo sangrepura que Eileen conocía la hubiesen lanzado un crucio directo a la cara de saber lo que ella hizo, literalmente. Todos odiaban a los muggle, sin excepción. Eileen creía que era puro miedo e ignorancia, temían que la caza de brujas comenzara de nuevo; más letal que antes con todos los avances muggle hasta el momento. Para ella era incluso más peligroso subestimar a los muggles, no porque no tuvieran magia significaba que ellos no fuesen un reto. Ella misma sabía que era ignorante de un millón de cosas que podrían matarla justo donde está. Hace poco, Tobias compró algo llamado "escopeta" y le dijo que se mantuviera alejada de ella. Eileen no chistó, esa cosa se veía peligrosa y su marido le dijo que era para defender la casa de ladrones.

Tembló al recordarlo, la tenía colgada sobre su cama y le daba mucho miedo. Pero no decía nada, la verdad no quería molestar a Tobias. El hombre cada vez se veía más ofuscado. Su racha en los juegos iba empeorando. Eileen no entendía mucho, pero sabía que era malo y el dinero de aquel cheque no sería para siempre.

Los meses pasaron, y a medida que su vientre crecía, Tobias pasaba menos en su casa. Eileen honestamente se sentía sola, cada noche se despertaba y su esposo no estaba en la cama. Nunca le dijo cómo le dolía, y Tobias jamás preguntó nada. Ya no tenían relaciones, él siempre ponía excusas y la evitaba. No quería tocarla, y Eileen creía que era por su cuerpo.

— ¿Acaso ya no soy atractiva para ti? — Le preguntó y Tobias no la miró a la cara. — ¿Es por este bebé? ¿O... o es porque estoy g-gorda? — Su voz se quebró y ella sollozó, tapando sus ojos con sus palmas y lágrimas arruinando su maquillaje. Su vestido rojo se abultó en su panza, ya no le quedaba como antes. Sus muslos estaban más carnosos y su cintura ya no era tan fina. Un grito lastimero salió de su garganta y, con dificultad, se arrodilló en el suelo e intentó hacerse bolita.

Tobias se sentía incómodo, miró a los lados y rascó su barbilla con barba de días sin rasurar. Balanceó su peso de un pie a otro, escuchando a su mujer llorar en agonía. — Leen, escucha. — Pausó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para consolarla. De repente se le ocurrió algo para callarla, ya le estaba dando jaqueca. — ¡Leen, cállate ya! — Demandó, y la mujer paró su llanto descontrolado, retrocedió algo asustada y levantó la cabeza entre hipeos. Manchas negras de lágrimas y delineador recorrían sus mejillas. — Leen, no es que me des asco ni nada... es que no quiero lastimarte.

— ¿... Las... Lastimarme? — Murmuró la bruja, hipeando sin gracia.

— Sí, estás muy delicada y no puedo tocarte. Además, he tenido una mala racha últimamente y no consigo dinero. — La ayudó a levantarse y Eileen borró sus lágrimas negras con sus manos. Siguió manchada y con los ojos rojos, pero ya no sollozaba. — Ahora no seas ridícula, vete a la cama. Yo iré a ganar unos billetes.

— O-Ok... — Le dio una sonrisa y giró sobre sus talones. Esa noche no durmió muy bien.

**→**


	2. ♦ two ♦

**→**

Luego de largos nueve meses, el pequeño Severus Tobias Snape Prince nació el 9 de Enero de 1960. Era un bebé tan pequeño, Tobias podía cargarlo con una sola mano. Tenía motitas de cabello negro en la cabeza y unos ojos enormes. Era muy tierno, pero aún así Eileen no sentía un gran apego por él. No se preocupó, le dijeron que era normal y que ya se le pasaría.

Pero pasaron meses, y no se le pasó. Creyó que eran ideas suyas, hasta que notó como Tobias, de la nada, evitaba todo contacto con el bebé. No lo besaba, no lo agarraba, no lo miraba, no le hablaba. Hacía como si no existiera, ignoraba los llantos y la presencia del niño.

Poco a poco la actitud de ambos comenzó a cambiar.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Le pregunta una noche, luego de que el bebé estuviera llorando por comida por media hora y su esposo, que estaba a su lado, lo había ignorado olímpicamente. — ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? No es tan difícil darle su maldito biberón, Tobias. ¡No tengo que hacer todo yo!

— Oh, cállate. — Le dijo, y miró, por primera vez en meses, a Severus. — Ese niño me repugna.

Eileen abrió los ojos, estupefacta. — ¿Qué...?

— ¡Lo que oíste! No sé por qué, pero me da asco. Dios, ¿ese mocoso es mi hijo? No para de joder todo el tiempo, Leen. — Era mentira, Severus era un bebé muy tranquilo. Tobias lo sabía, el niño casi nunca lloraba. Pero, por alguna razón, su mera existencia le jodía. — Ni lo hubieras tenido.

— ¡Tobias! ¡Es tu puto hijo! ¡No digas tonterías, idiota! — Tobias se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño, yéndose por la puerta hasta el jardín a fumar.

Eileen miró a Severus, quien seguía llorando pero más bajito. Se extrañó de no sentir su corazón apretarse al ver a su bebé así, pero entonces lo recordó.

La maldición de Tom Riddle.

Se sentó en su sillón blanco y frotó sus sienes, intentando recordar lo que el mestizo le había gritado hace años.

**_"¡A partir de ahora y por el resto de tu vida, los hijos que tú tengas, serán odiados y maltratados por todo aquel que los vea! ¡No habrá persona en la Tierra que los ame, ni siquiera tú misma podrás!"_ **

¡Claro! ¡Todo era culpa de ese maldito de Riddle!

Eileen siseó, furiosa. Al final, Brutus tenía razón. Lastimosamente, no tenía forma de levantar una maldición así, no sabía cómo ni quién podría hacerlo.

Miró a Severus. Pobre niño, le esperaba una vida de desdichas.

Huh, quizá lo mejor sería evitar tener más hijos.

**→**

Severus apenas tenía cuatro años cuando sucedió.

Su familia estaba en bancarrota, y Tobias (el hombre no lo dejaba llamarlo "papi" o "papá" en su presencia) decidió apostar todo o nada. Apostó su casa junto al lago, y perdió.

Eileen estaba furiosa, arrojaba cosas por los aires y los jarrones a su alrededor explotan con un simple grito.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido, Tobias?! ¡¿Dónde mierda viviremos ahora?! ¡¿Acaso pensaste?! — Gritó ella, señalándole con el dedo índice y la cara roja de rabia. Severus apretó entre sus manitas su peluche de osito blanco, lagrimitas se formaron en sus ojos.

— ¡No me señales, mujer! — Tobias abofeteó la mano de Eileen, provocando que ella trastabillara. — ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tuya y de ese fenómeno que engendraste! — Señaló a Severus y le aventó un vaso, el niño lo esquivó, pero el vidrio cortó un poco su mano y gritó adolorido. — ¡CÁLLATE! — Le rugió, con una voz gutural y fuerte que hizo a Severus llorar.

— ¡AGH! — Eileen rugió, empujando a Tobias. No logró moverlo mucho. — ¡No me culpes de tus errores de mierda! ¡Tú apostaste nuestra casa, hijo de puta!

— ¡Hijo de puta tu hijo! — Gritó y le devolvió el empujón. Eileen tropezó, pero se levantó enseguida y rasguñó su cara. — ¡Jodida zorra!

— ¡Oh, cierra la puta boca! — Gritó la bruja y él la levantó del cuello del vestido y le abofeteó.

— ¡Toma, para que aprendas tu lugar! — Pero Eileen se recompuso y lo pateó. — ¡Agh! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te desfigure la cara a golpes?!

— ¡Suéltame, enfermo! ¡Ah! — Tobias la arrastró del cabello, pero Eileen volvió a arañarlo y patearle la rodilla.

Siguieron peleando, cada vez lanzando golpes más violentos e insultos más obscenos. Todo ante la inocente mirada de un pequeño Severus, quien sollozaba en silencio y apretaba su osito entre sus brazos.

Pasaron así un largo tiempo, y al final se detuvieron. Cansados, resentidos y heridos, hicieron un plan. Con el poco dinero que le quedaba a Tobias y lo que ganaran al vender sus pertenencias más caras, se comprarían una casa.

No recolectaron mucho, pero vendieron casi todas sus cosas. No más muebles lujosos, pinturas excéntricas ni ropas carísimas. Les quedó una cama donde entraban ambos, dos armarios, dos colchones, tres pares de sábanas y dos mantas para la noche, ropa (la menos cara y bonita), un espejo, tres tenedores, dos cuchillos, una cuchara y cucharón, toallas, su escopeta y un sólo juguete para Severus, su osito.

Ahora eran muy pobres y con apenas lo necesario, pero lograron comprar una casa en Spinner's End. Era una casa de madera, abandonada y con goteras. Estaba al otro lado del río, y no era muy bonita. Pero era lo que tenían.

— ¡Ew! Esto es una pocilga. — Se queja Eileen, pateando una rata muerta. Severus abraza la pierna delgada de su mamá y ella lo deja, y por más que quiera alejarlo decide no hacerlo. — ¿En serio es lo mejor que pudiste encontrar?

— Se dice gracias, puta malagradecida. — Gruñe Tobias, cargando sus valijas. Eileen rueda los ojos, y lleva ella misma sus cosas. Severus abraza su osito con miedo, no entendía porqué se mudaban y dejaban una casa tan bonita como la suya por una tan fea y fría como esa.

Entran en la casa y lo primero que se ve es la sala de estar, un suelo de parquet viejo y sin brillo con un par de muebles destartalados. Una mecedora, un sillón de madera con cojines sucios pero rescatables y una mesada que conectaba la cocina con la sala. La cocina, por otro lado, tenía placares en las paredes para guardar los víveres. Una palangana sucia y un grifo torcido.

Luego, la sala de estar daba a una escalera de madera vieja al igual que el resto de la casa. La escalera subía al segundo piso, donde estaban las dos habitaciones medianas divididas por el baño. La habitación de Severus estaba a la izquierda, cuando el niño tímido subió a verla, notó que no era tan mala. Era vieja, sí, pero si le quitaba el polvo y las telarañas de las esquinas no estaba tan mal. En una esquina había una especie de escalón amplio donde entraría su colchón y lo elevaría del nivel del suelo. Caminó a una mesada que vino con la casa; le faltaba el primer de tres cajones y el polvo cubría la superficie. Un espejo (sorpresivamente sin estar roto y era bastante bonito) colgaba desde el techo y descansaba sobre la mesada.

El pequeño Severus creyó que, si bien no le llegaba a los talones a su dormitorio anterior, podía ser lindo si lo limpiaba. Se propuso a barrer y limpiar su habitación mientras sus padres discutían. Dejó su osito en la ventana junto al "escalón" donde iría su colchón, como si estuviera viendo el paisaje.

Tomó entre sus torpes manitas el palo de la escoba y comenzó a barrer. En las esquinas quitando las telarañas y la suciedad. No muy bien, era difícil manejar algo tan largo a su edad así que no quedó reluciente. Pero sí mucho más limpio y habitable. Dejó la escoba de lado y con un trapo húmedo fregó el "escalón" y la mesada. Lo mojó de nuevo y fregó el espejo. Sonrió al verse reflejado en él, pero de inmediato frunció los labios al escuchar a su madre gritar una grosería.

A los segundos su padre le respondió con algo aún más altisonante que Severus no entendía pero sabía que era malo. Su madre jadeó y arrojó algo, pues se escuchó un vidrio romperse.

— ¡Imbécil! — La voz de Tobias resonó, fúrica. —¡Rompiste la ventana!

— ¡Ese no hubiese sido un problema antes! — Rugió, y Severus escuchó un golpe. — ¡Pero ahora por tu culpa no tenemos dinero para arreglarlo!

— ¡Entonces no seas idiota y rompas lo poco que tenemos! — Severus, en su infantil e inocente mente, estuvo de acuerdo.

— Agh. — Eileen escupió en disgusto y subió a la habitación donde estaba su hijo.

Lo encontró limpiando, esforzándose y deseó, de verdad, quererlo. Deseó poder sentirse orgullosa de él, llamarlo hijo con cariño y sentirlo un verdadero Prince. Pero no podía, de verdad que no. Y le molestaba no poder, porque sabía _porqué_ no podía. 

¡Quería amarlo, mierda! Ese repelús que le molestaba porque sabía que no era real, no lo era. Su voluntad era más fuerte que el promedio, por lo tanto podía estar junto al niño y no mirarlo con odio como Tobias. Podía enseñarle los secretos de la magia oscura y las pociones más preciosas. Podía, gracias a Merlín, no dejarlo a la deriva.

Pero jamás podría quererlo.

**→**


	3. ♦ three ♦

**→**

Aquella noche, la vieja casa de Spinner's End se veía oscura y desierta, envuelta en una atmósfera de frialdad más propia de una cripta. Severus, de nueve años, estaba sentado en su cama. Entre sus manos apretaba su osito de patas largas, ya maltratado por los años, y observaba fijamente una araña en una esquina del techo. Era de patas alargadas, como su osito, y de cuerpo pequeño y negro. Estaba comiéndose una mosca, la misma mosca que estuvo molestando horas atrás y no lo dejó dormir. Severus sonrió vengativo, la maldita mosca tuvo su merecido.

De repente dejó de sonreír. — ¿Osito? — Llamó, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. — ¿Crees que se lo merecía? Yo sí, estaba molestándome. Se lo merecía, desaparecer. La cosas y _personas_ que son molestas para otros deben desaparecer, como yo. O al menos eso dice padre.

Pasó saliva, viendo una de las alas de la mosca caer lentamente contra el viento. Contó los segundos que tardó en caer, pero se perdió antes que tocara el suelo.

— Tsk.

Frustrado, desvió la mirada. Sus ojos descansaron sobre su espejo, y escaneó su reflejo. En su ojo se formaba otro moretón y su labio ardía, la sangre se acumulaba allí.

— Me duele, Osito. — Le dijo, dejando de mirarse. — ¿Te duele a ti también el ojo? Perdón por no poder evitar que te lo arrancaran, Osito. Lo siento mucho.

John, un niño rubio de cara alargada compañero de su escuela primaria, le había quitado el ojo a su peluche. Apenas había visto a Severus con Osito entre sus brazos y arremetió contra él. Se lo había quitado, y corrido con él. Luego de varios minutos de persecución, el niño le arrojó el peluche a un charco. Cuando Severus lo recogió, le faltaba un ojo y estaba lleno de agua enlodada.

Pudo quitarle la suciedad con mucha agua y un pedazo de jabón que había robado del baño, pero no pudo devolverle su ojo. Lloró y lloró, empapado en agua y tristeza.

— Lo siento. — Repitió, con la mirada acuosa. — Fue mi culpa. John lo hizo porque estabas conmigo, no porque fueras tú. No fue su culpa, ni tuya. Fue sólo mía. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Las lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas enrojecidas del niño, a quien se le dificultaba respirar.

— **_Sí..._** — Escuchó.

Sus rojos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Apretó su peluche en un abrazo.

— ¡Gracias! Nunca más dejaré que te hagan daño, Osito.

Se recostó en sobre su colchón, cubrió su cuerpecito con sus finas sábanas y apretujó a Osito. Sus lágrimas se secaban sobre la sensible piel de sus mejillas, tocando el moretón en su ojo. Le escoció, y Severus apretó los dientes.

El estridente sonido de la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza lo alarmó. Era padre, de eso estaba seguro. Severus podía imaginarse su expresión enojada, arrugada de rabia, dirigida a su madre. Ella, esa misma tarde, se había negado a lavar los trastes y prefirió leer uno de sus libros de magia. De esos que Tobias tanto aborrecía.

— ¡Maldita sea, Leen! ¡Esto está hecho una porquería! — Escuchó Severus, junto a golpes y un tropiezo. — ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso eres una cerda, Leen? ¡¿Tanto te cuesta limpiar unas malditas ollas?! ¡Escúchame, no me ignores! — Un fuerte golpe, como el de un puño contra la madera, estremeció al niño.

— ¡No me grites, vago! — La voz de su madre, rasposa y sin ganas, se escuchó. — Claro que escuché tus alaridos de puta, pero los ignoré. No limpiaré tu mugre, Tobias. No soy una maldita sirvienta. Ten eso claro.

— ¡Pues disculpe, su puta majestad! ¡No sabía que sus callosas manos eran alérgicas al agua! — Se burló, y Severus reprimió una sonrisa. No, no debía reírse de lo que decía su padre. Estaba mal. — No puede ser que yo salga a romperme la espalda en la fábrica y tú estés aplastando tu culo en el sillón, Leen. ¡Ayuda un poco, perra! Es sólo limpiar una putas ollas, no me jodas. — Le gritó, seguido de un sonoro golpe.

— ¡¿Y si no quiero, qué?! ¡¿Me vas a obligar?!

Severus escuchó una silla caerse.

— ¡Si quiero te obligo a prostituirse, Leen! No me tientes. Te estoy dejando quedarte aquí sin tener que trabajar ni vender tu _tesorito._ Sé agradecida, o ya verás.

La risa de Eileen resonó por la casa, pero fue detenida de repente. Una cachetada, supuso Severus.

— Ve y lava la cocina, mujer.

Dominó el silencio. Los pesados pasos de Tobias subiendo la escalera se colaron por los oídos de Severus, quien cubrió su cabeza con su sábana, como una oruguita.

Pam, pam, pam. Los pasos se detuvieron. Con una mano, el niño mestizo tapó su boca. No quería que su padre descubriera que estaba despierto o siquiera recordara su existencia en esa casa.

Pudo ver, por uno de los agujeros de la sábana, como la sombra de los pies de Tobias se divisaba por detrás de la puerta. Sentía su presencia allí, tenía la certeza de que la abriría en cualquier momento de una patada y lo sacaría de su cama. Que lo arrastraría de la pierna y lo tiraría por las escaleras.

Uno, dos, tres...

Contó los segundos, y Tobias no parecía irse. Seguía allí. Gotitas de sudor, como perlitas, bajaron por su frente.

Cuatro, cinco, seis...

Entonces la presencia ya no estaba allí. Los pasos se alejaron y el rechinar de la puerta del baño se escuchó.

Severus exhaló tembloroso, y miró entre la oscuridad la cara de Osito.

— Estuvo cerca... — Le comentó.

— **_Ten cuidado..._** — Severus sonrió.

— Sí, Osito. Tendré cuidado. Ahora _shhh,_ debemos dormir.

**→**

Era una tarde gris en Spinner's End, el Sol se ocultaba tras las nubes y el viento suave agitaba las frágiles hojas de los árboles. Severus había salido a dar una vuelta por el parque, dejando a Osito escondido en su mesada. Había aprendido a la mala que salir con su peluche sólo traía problemas.

Caminó por entre los árboles. Esquivó una rama que estaba a la altura del suelo, y casi se tropezó con una raíz protuberante. Cerró los ojos y maldijo en voz baja, siguiendo con su camino luego de recomponerse sobre sus dos pies.

El niño se alejó varios metros, aprovechando el no estar bajo la supervisión de ninguno de sus padres. Dio un par de pasos por el desierto parque, hasta que escuchó dos voces ajenas.

Asustado, se escondió detrás de unos matorrales. Esperó, atento a quiénes hablaban. Eran dos niñas. _Esas_ dos niñas.

Se asomó un poquito, y las miró como solía hacer. Una era rubia, de cuello largo y cabello atado con un moño celeste. Era más alta que la otra niña, pelirroja de pecas en la cara. Su cabello, de ese color anaranjado tan bonito, caía con ondulaciones sobre su espalda y le daba un aspecto que se debatía entre lo libre y lo elegante. Petunia y Lily Evans.

Severus se acercó más, sin revelar su ubicación, y escuchó la conversación de ambas. Se estaban columpiando.

— ¡No hagas eso, Lily! — Gritó Petunia, la niña mayor.

Pero la pequeña se soltó del columpio al llegar al punto más alto y voló literalmente por los aires: se impulsó hacia arriba, dando una gran risotada, y en lugar de caer en el asfalto del parque se elevó como una trapecista y permaneció largo rato suspendida. Cuando por fin se posó en el suelo, lo hizo con asombrosa suavidad.

Severus abrió grande los ojos; ese era un gran despliegue de magia accidental. Su madre le había hablado mucho de eso, aquella vez mandó a volar a Tobias de un impulso para evitar que le pegara. Sabía muy bien que flotar uno mismo era una hazaña muy difícil de realizar, al menos para los magos adultos. En realidad, nadie podía hacerlo a posta.

— ¡Mamá te ha prohibido hacer eso!

La rubia paró su columpio clavando los tacones de las sandalias en el suelo, haciendo que la tierra se rompiera y levantara. Se apeó y se quedó allí plantada con los brazos en jarras.

— ¡Mamá te lo ha prohibido, Lily!

— ¡Pero si no pasa nada! — Replicó la niña de cabello como fuego, sin parar de reír. — Mira esto, Tuney. Mira lo que hago.

Petunia miró alrededor. Creía que no había nadie en el parque más allá de ellas, pues no sabía de Severus. Lily agarró una flor caída del matorral en el que el mestizo se escondía; al niño le temblaron las rodillas. Observó a Petunia acercarse a su hermana con una expresión rara, como debatiéndose entre la curiosidad y la desaprobación. Lily esperó a que ella estuviera lo bastante cerca para verla, entonces le enseñó la palma de la mano. Sobre ella aguantaba la flor, que abría y cerraba sus pétalos. A la rubia no le gustó.

— ¡Basta! — Gritó.

— No te hace nada. — Aseguró la menor. Cerró la mano y tiró la flor de nuevo al piso.

— Eso no está bien. — Protestó Petunia, pero desviando la mirada para ver cómo la flor descendía y se quedaba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. — ¿Cómo lo haces? — No pudo disimular su curiosidad.

Esa fue la señal para Severus de salir de su escondite, ya harto de la ignorancia. Sin contenerse más, apareció de detrás del arbusto.

— Está muy claro, ¿no?

Petunia dio un grito y corrió hacia los columpios. Sin embargo Lily, pese a haberse sobresaltado, se quedó donde estaba. De repente a Severus le dio vergüenza; ellas se veían tan bien vestidas con esos vestidos tan bonitos y él llevaba harapos. Unas manchas débiles y rosadas le colorearon las mejillas flacas.

— ¿Qué es lo que está muy claro? — Preguntó Lily, recomponiendo a Severus.

El pequeño se emocionó, nervioso. Miró por un momento a Petunia, que seguía junto a los columpios, y luego bajó la voz y dijo: — Sé lo que eres.

La pelirroja se desconcertó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Eres... una bruja.

Al parecer eso la ofendió, pues Lily espetó: — ¿Te parece bonito decirle eso a una chica?

Levantó la barbilla, y muy decidida fue a reunirse con su hermana.

Esa niña tonta... — ¡No! — Le gritó, ruborizado. ¿Por qué los muggles tenían que tomar esa palabra como insulto? Maldita sea la historia y la caza de brujas.

Las siguió y ellas lo miraron, agarradas a las barras del columpio.

—Es verdad, eres una bruja. — Le dijo Severus a Lily, intentando hacerla entrar en razón. — Hace tiempo que te observo. Pero no hay nada malo en eso; mi madre también lo es, y yo soy mago.

La repentina risa de Petunia le cayó como un chorro de agua helada.

— ¡Un mago! — Chilló; recobrando el valor después de recuperarse del susto que le había dado. — Yo te conozco: eres el hijo de los Snape. Viven al final de la calle de Spinner's End, junto al río. — Le dijo a Lily, y su tono denotó que la consideraba una dirección muy poco recomendable. Ella tenía razón de todos modos en eso, acordó Severus en su mente. — ¿Por qué nos espías?

— No las espiaba. — Se apresuró en protestar, acalorado e incómodo. Otra niña tonta que quería pisotearlo. Le dio rabia. — Además, a ti no tengo por qué espiarte. — Añadió con desprecio. — Tú eres _muggle._

Obviamente Petunia no entendió la palabra, pero sí el tono desdeñoso.

— ¡Nos vamos, Lily! — Dijo con voz estridente.

Su hermana pequeña la obedeció sin rechistar, y se marchó de allí mirándolo con aversión. Él se quedó donde estaba y las vio salir por la limitación del parque.

Una amarga desilusión lo inundó, hubiera querido poder hablar con la niña bruja. Era la única de su tipo que conocía en su barrio, la única con esa chispa de magia en ella. La había observado hace tiempo, días. A Lily. La veía jugar con su hermana, y siempre discutir con ella. Por sus poderes, por ser especial. Severus notó que Petunia era una niña celosa e insegura, no tan buena como su hermana. Una simplona muggle.

Era una lástima que Lily hubiese tenido que nacer en el seno de una familia... _así_. También era una lástima que fuera orgullosa y soberbia, tan voluble. No le entusiasmaban mucho esas personas.

De todos modos, era obvio que acabaría así, en fracaso. Estaba condenado a eso, suerte tuvo que no comenzaron a escupirle y arrojarle piedras, como hicieron Jeremy y Pamela Brown.

Severus debía grabarse en la frente y en el alma, todo siempre acabaría así. En el fracaso, no había opción o alternativa.

Todo se reducía al odio.

Jamás tendría amigos, ninguno de carne y hueso.

Debía acostumbrarse.

Desanimado, se encaminó a los columpios y se sentó en uno. Se balanceó con el viento, sin ganas. Un puchero se formó en su labio de cereza y tragó el dolor como si fuera agua.

**→**


End file.
